Broken Bottles and Fixed Hearts
by jalan atthirari anni x3
Summary: My family is gone, my love is gone, and my life is falling apart. Will this make me or break me? This is my journey in the Hunger Games and  life...This is my first fanfic, please R&R! Rated M for violence, minor swearing and slight sexual content.
1. Prolouge

**(hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, its based off of my character Catherine in the number one Hunger Games Roleplay here. Please R&R and no flames... )**

Looking back, I had a pretty crappy start. Abusive mother, no father, my sister left. It all changed the day I volunteered. The only reason I volunteered was to save some pregnant bitch, I may wish she was dead but I could never wish that on a child, even an unborn one. It was the 125th Games, a quell year. We had to pick who went with us by name. We couldn't pick a random stranger. They gave me the list of names for who I could pick when I saw the one name I recognized, barely but I still recognized it. Once we arrived on the train I met my district partner, Xan, he seemed nice enough. By the times we went into the arena we were a couple. Then as I watched him die with tears streaming down my face, I realized he was the one person in my life who actually understood me. When my sister was still with us she knew me better than I knew myself. We were extremely close until my mother and father got a divorce. He left and took my sister with him, that was ten years ago, I was seven and she was eight. I haven't seen her since...

**(I know this is short but I promise to update soon! ~Quinn)**


	2. Chapter 1

(okay I totally forgot to give credit to Cat (QueenofSwordsandFire) for the character Xan. In this chapter I want to give credit to Zoey (Zoey-DeThug) for Dane and Claire (Claire-DaThug) for Harper)

I walked into town for the first time in weeks, when I bumped into Dane, 6'1" pure muscle. I mumbled out something that sounded like an apology as I noticed his looks. He was quite handsome although as we talked more and more his personality started to show... we got onto the topic of the games when the argument broke out. It was after I told him I was going to volunteer for the games. His response? "Sorry, no offense, but do you really think you would even stand a chance." and then he laughed at me! If there is one thing I cant stand is when people laugh at me. So I punched him in the face, I might have slight anger problems... as I stormed off I bumped into Harper, that pregnant b*tch I was talking about earlier, thats when we got into an argument over Dane. Things started getting physical when Xan came over. Once he left I pulled the blade on her ready to lunge for her stomach when she fled. Long after night had fallen and more importantly my curfew had passed I called it a night. That was the last night I went into town before the Reaping.


	3. Chapter 2

(new chapter! r&r please. Warning: this chapter contains child abuse and cursing... lots of each. )

the next morning I awoke with a start slowly remembering the previous nights events.

**FLASHBACK**

Just as I sneak in through my window I hear stomping up the stairs. "Catherine! Where the fuck are you?" This is how it always begins,first with the screaming and yelling to get inside my head, calling me names like bitch, slut, skank and whore. Next comes the the beatings. "Bam!" a punch to the face thats going to leave a mark. Glass cracks from being repeatedly slammed into. Bruises, covered in bruises everywhere. She grabs on to my arm with a deathly grip, never loosening. As she slams me into the ground I let out a slight sob. "Make another sound and I'll KILL you!"she screams at me, it may be the same threat over and over again but it shuts me up because I don't doubt that she will. I have no idea what she'll do when shes like this... as I try to sit up she pins me down and pulls out the tool, this time its the opening of a broken bottle, its times like these when I wish I was dead. i remember her ripping something and then things go a little fuzzy. She shoves the bottle into and laughs at my screams.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I wake up looking over at the clock. Shit! I'm late! I grab my bag and climb out my window. This is the one thing I love, the one thing I'm good at. As I run in the door Tessa calls out, " Cat! You're late! Jen's covering for you but your up next." "thanks Tess!" I call as I run into the dressing room. I'm ready just as she slides off the pole. "you owe me." Jen whispers as she passes me. "i know." I strut on on the stage in time with the music, I take a deep breath and begin my dance slowly removing more and more clothes as I go. As I finish my final flip off the pole the crowd is whistling and cheering my name. "Cat! Cat! Cat!" Ive earned my name from how flexible I am. Its kind of funny, in here everyone knows me and most of them like me. Back in the dressing room I count up my tips from this past week and I realize that I actually have enough for the shoes I've been wanting...

As I climb back into my window I see shes waiting for me. "Catherine Willow! Where the fuck have you been? And what the hell is in your hair?" I guessing shes talking about the glitter still there. I suppose I should tell her that I've been dancing again... last time she found out that I was out of my room she nearly killed me."i was j-just s-sitting on the r-roof M-Mother." I stare at the ground not wanting to meet her piercing eyes. "Look at me your speaking to me whore." I guess I was lifting my head a little too slowly because she grasped on to my hair and yanks my head up. "i-i was j-just sitting on the r-roof." I repeated. "i swear to god, if you step foot out of your room one more time you wont make it to the Reapings..." She lets go of my head and storms out of my room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

(hey I know its been a while but I will have a couple new chapters up within the next few days. )

The day of the Reapings. Over the past two weeks I've only been out of the house twice, both for my job. The rest of the time it's just been me and my witch of a mother and her slaps, punches and poundings. After the last time with that damn broken bottle is when I decide to find some way to escape. As our escort announces our tribute, the one who has to go into that living hell with 23 other kids, the name is called: Harper NoLastName. Its that stupid pregnant bitch! As much as I would love to see that show, I know that I cant let a child who hasn't even got a chance to live die. "i volunteer!" the words are out of my mouth before I realize it. As I step onto the stage, make up covering all my bruises with everyone watching me and I realize that I will never see any of them again... Now is the time for people to come to say goodbye. I doubt anyone will come to see me, and yet there is a knock on the door. Its Tessa, she wishes me luck and tells me ill have a job when I come back. She knows I wont need one but she knows it will keep me away from home, she knows I wont come back, she knows I don't want to come back. Shes the only one who knows about my living, if you could call it living, situation. As she gently touches my arm she whispers, "Make me proud Cat, I know you will." Once she leaves I let out a small sob. I walk out and head toward the train I really get a good look a Xan, kind of tall, muscular and really handsome. Once on the train I hurry to my room thinking about everything and yet, at the same time, nothing. As I climb into bed it hits me, I will never have to see that fucking bitch ever again!i slowly drift off hoping for a night free of nightmares. In the morning there is a pounding at my door yelling at me to wake up. My eyes open in fear, thinking she is here until I remember I'm on a train heading towards the Capitol. I yell back, "yeah, ill be right there! Gimme a minute!"i don't get out of bed until I hear her heels click down the hall to wake up Xan. I get up and put on the same clothes clothes I wore yesterday. I guess they can hear me walking down the hallway because our mentor is saying his good mornings before I even have my foot in the door. As I take my place, everyone is staring at me. "why don't you take a picture? It ll last longer." and with that I dig into my plate which has been piled high with everything imaginable. "so, today in training, I want you to show off a bit, bot don't over do it." our mentor continues to ramble and I shoot Xan a look, I'm trying to apologize, apologize for everything I've gotten him into. He returns my look with a glance. Now its time for training. Let the Games begin.


End file.
